A need exists for a security camera enclosure that can be mounted on a pole and has a power system integrated therewith. The integrated power system eliminates the possibility of power delivery being interrupted by tampering of external power transmission lines.
A further need exists for a security camera enclosure that can isolate electronic components from batteries within the enclosure, eliminating degradation of the electronic components due to outgas sing of the battery.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.